Nico's Adventures on Dangan Island
by KaminaGirl
Summary: This is just a simple one-shot I wrote. Nico-sempai please don't kill me!


"Where am I?" That was the first thing Nicob said as he woke up. He had no idea where he was. It seemed some kind of storage room but that's all he could tell in the dark.

Wh-What the?" Nicob tried moving his arm but quickly realized that he was paralyzed by rope with millions of knots in them.

_Who did this? Wait don't tell me._

"Hahaha, you're finally awake?" It was coming from a figure in the back of the room, but Nicob couldn't see who it was. However, he can already tell who it was since there was only one person in the world who had that nasally, annoying but super crazy, voice.

"Komaeda, what the heck did you do me? I don't have any bagels on me, so it's your lost." The figure chuckled and moved close enough for Nicob to see who it is. Nicob was right on the dot.

"Wow, I can't believe you were able to guess it was me! Oh, by the way, what I want from you is not actually bagels." Suddenly, Nicob felt a shiver going down his spine and to his balls.

"W-What is it?" he nervously stuttered. Knowing Komaeda, Nicob had a gut feeling that it wasn't anything good.

"What I want… is your body." At first, Nicob thought he was just joking around as usual. However, the hint of lust in his crazy eyes unfortunately proved him wrong.

_Are you kidding me?! Am I in some weird fanfiction written by some fan with a Komaeda fetish? _

Nicob started to beg for his life as Komaeda started getting closer and closer. However, Komaeda didn't even said a word to his suffering. His messy white hair disgustingly tickled his forehead. Lightly, he brushed Nicob's cheek and then-

"HOLD IT RIGHT THERE!" Suddenly, the door was literally smashed into pieces as two girls entered the scene. Nicob could already tell who they were at first glance. They were Kyoko Kirigiri, a member of the future foundation, and Chiaki Nanami, the super duper high school gamer. Komaeda looked at both of them with an "oh crap" expression.

"I'll restrain Komaeda while you go save Nicob!" Kirigiri cried as she pulled out a pistol and directed it towards Komaeda.

"Right!" Chiaki replied as she rushed over to Nicob who sat there with dazzling smile on his face. After all, he was being saved from Nagito Komaeda by his one and only waifu.

Slicing the rope in half with a sword, Chiaki freed Nicob and then grabbed his hand as the two made their escape from the storage room.

"Come back, Nicob!" Nagito screamed while trying to fight off Kirigiri.

"No ****ing way, screw you Nagito and your hope bagels!" Nicob replied and turned back to Chiaki to find out that they were in the beach house of the second Island. Both of them left the beach house and stopped at the Hotel Mirai. Luckily, no one was there.

"So…. What is… going….. on?" Nicob asked Chiaki while trying to catch his breath.

"Based on the information I received, some of the fangirls have inflated the Neo World Program and gave Nagito the 'shipping drug.'"

"The 'shipping drug'?" Nicob, with his breath finally back, asked even though he definitely know that it is not good.

"The shipping drug makes any character make out with all the characters that have been shipped with him. Nagito has already made out with Hajime three times, Mikan twice, and even Monokuma once!"

_Gosh dang it, fangirls! Why can't you just take a day off from your fangirl duties?!_

Then suddenly, a thought came into Nicob's head. No, it was something that was troubling him the moment he laid eyes on Chiaki.

"Chiaki," Nicob said in a serious tone while grabbing both of her shoulders. Chiaki was slightly uncomfortable in Nicob's sudden change of attitude but she knew Nicob too much that she gulped down that feeling. "Do you…. want to make out?"

"Alright," Chiaki immediately responded without a second thought, "Actually, I'm playing a dating sim right now and was wonder-"

Chiaki was quickly cut off by the lips of Nicob yet she wasn't offended by it. Slowly, both Nicob and Chiaki closed their eyes in the moment, yet Nicob shouldn't have done that. After making out for a couple of minutes, Nicob opened his eyes expecting to find Chiaki but found

"Your lips tasted more delicious than hope bagels!" It was Nagito in a Chiaki costume.

"Is it better than hope?" Another Nagito dressed like Kirigiri appeared from the old building.

"""""""""Did somebody say hope?""""""""" Multiple Komaedas came out of the cottages with a costume of the person who lived in the cottage.

""""""""""""""""Where is this said hope?"""""""""""""" Another group of Komaedas dressed like the people from the first game descended from the kitchen.

""""""""'"HOOOOOOOPPPEEEEE!""""""""" Jumping out of the pool was another group of Komaedas dressed like the characters from Five nights at Freddy's.

Suddenly, all the Komaedas dashed to Nicob and glomped him with super tremendous force while hollering about hope and bagels.

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH! Huh?" As the world around came falling down Nicob screamed and closed his eyes just to open them up again to find himself in a new environment, an environment with no slight of any Komaedas.

It was a small four sided room. Game consoles scattered the floor and there was a bed in one of the corners. Suddenly, he realized that he was sitting down in a chair and held a half eaten PF Chan's. Turning to the front he saw a mi- KOMAEDA! No, it wasn't like the Komaedas who glomped him earlier, for this Komaeda was simply just a picture.

_Oh, I was just editing a video and for some reason, it involved Komaeda. So, was that all….. just a dream? _

He shifted his attention to the PF Chan's.

_I should never eat PF Chan's while editing a video this late in the night._

With everything else resolved, Nicob ate the rest of his delicious PF Chan's and went to bed, praying that he never has a dream like that again.


End file.
